


Heart to Heart

by majortominor



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, There’s fluff, Top!Shane, bottom!Ryan, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform, shyan, what ya need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majortominor/pseuds/majortominor
Summary: In a world where soulmates are found through people’s arms,shown through their veins and have a very much painful time if not met with their soulmate; Shane and Ryan have a hard time coping with things. And Ryan’s probably had enough.





	1. Chapter 1

Shane looked down at his wrists,this wasn’t good. The tip of his fingers were throbbing,they were all swollen up. This might be the only reason he hated the idea of ‘love’ in the first place. Nobody gathered anything from it,all emotional and physical baggage/pain. Maybe he was being hysterical or pessimistic,but it was his right to do so.

The lines connecting from his fingers,to the inside of his palms,through his wrist and to the end of his forearm. That’s how ‘soulmates’ were known.

During their lifetime,it would be blue,the lines. Like how normal veins looked at first. But they would become more prominent the moment the two halves of the soulmates got closer together. Literally and figuratively. They would swell up red and the lines would almost start to shine.

Shane wouldn’t be kidding himself in this moment. He knew who his soulmate is.

It was none other then Ryan Bergara himself.

He had puzzled it together once his hand had started aching as Ryan would be touchy with him. He would slap his back jokingly or just be clingy all together. Not to mention this guy really couldn’t keep still when sleeping. So their limbs would be tangled all together and Shane wouldn’t be able to sleep due to his aching blooming from his right palm. Going to supposed haunted houses with Ryan where in any moment he would almost shit himself and cling at Shane,his skin would burn at his fingertips.

That wasn’t the only case.

He once went out with Ryan and his girlfriend for lunch,it was the second time he had ever met her. They sat down at a table and looked through the menus,Ryan ordering himself and his girlfriend a Margarita pizza and Shane ordering just a simple filled Ravioli. The pasta was ravishing.

If he was being honest,the lady was very pretty. The problem was,that she didn’t bother covering up her veins. He looked down at Ryan’s arm and her arm tangled together. Her lines were cold,dull blue. But Ryan,his were bright red. This whole situation of course had gotten worse once Ryan had caught him staring,which he excused himself for the toilet to avoid further awkwardness.

His palm at that moment was like in lava. His lines were becoming brighter by the second and he wasn’t even sure how he would bring this up to Ryan.

As he came out,he paid for his portion and waited for the two to pay theirs. Once the lady had parted her way with the two to get to work,Shane slowed Ryan down.

“Hey,man,i’m sorry for staring. It was impolite of me to do that.” Shane started. “I wont say another word about that,we can just pretend like it didn’t happen.”

Ryan stared up,despairful. “You noticed too.” He muttered. Shane looked baffled, _oh so he did know_.

“I don’t understand. Her’s don’t light up,at anything i do. My agony,this burning feeling won’t go away either.” Shane sighed,pulling his hand up to Ryan’s shoulder. It seems at that moment,that it all came together. His hand was like it was dunked in water,and the pain had washed away. The itch,however was still there. Ryan looked up at Shane,just as confused as he stared down at his.

“You-you should talk about um..a-about this with her. You will find your soulmate,i..i bet they’re very close to you,due t-to how bright yours is.” Shane slowly pulled his hand away,_holy fuck_,he thought. He was panicking.

“Shane-“ Ryan spoke up,Shane slowly backing away from him.

He pulled out his phone from his back pocket as it started to ring,“I gotta take this. Sorry man-“ his breath cutting off as he picked it up. “I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?”

He ran off. The one calling him was Zach.

“Hey Shane-“ “My flat,now,i have to talk to you.” Shane said and ended the call,looking down at his hand as his fingertips started to swell up. His arm was flushed with red and the lines were almost like tubes.

He cried in agony. He rushed throughout the street,picking up his pace with his long legs.

_It was Ryan. This whole time.._

and it brought you,to this moment.

the room echoed with the ring from the door,Shane getting up in hurry and rushing towards the door.

He opened the door to find Zach standing with a concerned face,mixed within anger.

“I had to leave work.” Zach said. “What are you pulling at,Madej?” Shane revealed his arm to the shorter man,the bright veins pumping harshly.

“Ho-ooly fuck.” Zach said,walking inside. “Have you taken relievers?” Shane nodded. “About an hour ago. But this shit itches so much.”

Shane walked towards his living room,lowly sighing. He grabbed at the ice bag that was laying on the sofa before,pressing against his veins.

“So..i-well,you know who it is,i’m assuming?” Zach said,sitting across him. Shane looked down at his feet,whimpering lowly. He nodded. “Yeah,well..i do.”

Zach stared, “-and?” Shane ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s Ryan.” Zach stayed silent, “Ryan- as in- Rya— Ryan Bergara?” He asked. Shane nodded once again.

Zach laid back on his seat. “Does he..is he-?” “Yeah.” Zach stared,his eyes bulging from his sockets.

“The guy wears nothing but t-shirts,he has no fucking shame hiding it either. His was as bright as mine,and he complained of the agonizing pain.” Shane began, “and his girlfriend- oh,god..”

He started mumbling. “She’s fucking static,there’s no reaction- nothing. And Ryan,just outright started talking about his-his grief-“ He breathed, “and i- i just,i simply pat his shoulder and my hand- was all better.” Zach leaned forward,holding out his hand in calm demeanor.

“Okay,Shane- calm down first.” Zach spoke. “Have you taken your meds?” Shane grabbed at the back of his neck.

“No,fuck,i forgot. I’ve been losing my shit over this for an hour and a half.” Zach stood up,walking over to Shane’s kitchen and going through the cupboards; taking the small orange bottle.

He gave it to Shane with a glass of water and let him slowly calm down before he could explain.

After minutes of silence, “What if he doesn’t even want this? Do i have to go through this pain for the next— god knows how long?” Shane said,looking down at his hand.

Zach looked up. “The veins light up for a reason,Shane.” “Okay,but what if it isnt even me?” Zach shook his head. “Don’t think that hard. Either way i think you should talk to him immediately.” Shane chuckled, “Are you out of your mind?! During this time? Jesus christ-“ “-or do you want your veins to get clogged up and your arm amputated? Your choice.” Shane stared,horrified.

“All it is,is just holding hands. To see if it is him. And a little smooch if you are feeling feisty.” Shane shook his head with a blush running up his neck.

“Listen,dude. I can’t help you further then this,stop letting it sit like that. It can honestly and horribly affect your health if you keep at this.” Shane shook his head again. “No,i don’t care. It was embarrassing showing up to work with my arm at my neck,but now i just can’t. Maybe i’ll just sit it out.” Zach looked distressed, “Sit it out?! Dude,you do know that this shit doesn’t pass like some headache.” Shane shook his head.

“No,it’s fine. I don’t..” Zach stood up and stared down at him on the couch. “I won’t repeat myself. You do what you want but it’s useless sitting in all this pain.” Zach said. “Go take a nap for a bit,and when you’ve cleared your head then call Ryan over. It’s that simple.”

Shane sighed, “Alright,okay..” Zach smiled,walking over to the door. “I’ll tell the office you won’t be coming in for some time,because of personal reasons. I’m sure they’d take it lightly.” He said,opening the door as Shane followed.

“Okay.” Zach stared up at him,to his baggy eyes and pale face. “Please. Talk to him.” Zach repeated.

Shane had gone to bed after he closed the door,laying on the soft bed and letting his eyes close slowly. Of course it wasn’t that easy to sleep,but he needed it.

He put his phone on silent and closed the blinds,finally falling into his sweet dreams.

He had awoken to the sound of his doorbell going off repeatedly. And there were impatient knocks on his door. His arm had somehow gotten worse,but he had no time to complain about it now. He sat up on his bed and grabbed his phone to check the time. He had been sleeping for 4 hours straight. And there he noticed,19 missed calls from Ryan.

Shane panicked,knowing the impatient knocks at his door was Ryan himself; hoping and trying to believe it wasn’t.

He stood up and out of his room,he creeped through the corridor and slowly walked towards the door.

“Shane,Zach told me to come visit you. Just open the door.” It was Ryan,he sounded worried.

Shane looked down at his hand,and at his arm,his back sweating if he should open it or not.

“Shane,i know you’re there.” Ryan spoke again,and Shane had known that there was no running this. He grabbed at the doorknob softly.

“Please. Just open the do-“ Shane pulled back,revealing a very sweaty and worried Ryan Bergara leaning over the doorframe and with the clothes he had left him at lunch.

To Ryan however,Shane looked ridiculous. His vein mark was running along his neck and his hair was a disheveled mess. He had bags under his eyes and drool running down his mouth. He was in his boxers and a long t-shirt that had the imprint “KFC” on it.

“Why don’t you ever answer your fucking calls?”


	2. Let’s get this out of the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan’s thinking that ignoring this wont make it any better and decides to confront Shane about it. Turns out,they were both right all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is vvvvvv lonk also smut alert ;) ;)))))

Shane tutted. “I was sleeping.” He pulled his arm behind his back, “What is it,Bergara?”

Ryan looked up, “Zach came by my desk.” He said. “He told me to check up on you.”

Yeah. Course he did.

Shane nodded his head. “Yeah,okay.” He said. His arm was itching and aching unbelievably bad,at this moment,staring at Ryan.

Ryan just looked expectantly,Shane moved aside. “Come in.” Ryan moved inside,Shane realizing he left all his tissues on the coffee table in the living room. He moved faster then Ryan,moving towards the table and picking them up.

“Uh..Sit down- do you want anything to drink?” Ryan stared,sitting down on the sofa. “Not really.” Shane nodded,walking towards the kitchen and dumping the tissues in the bin. Walking right back,Ryan was staring at his harshly bright arm; which he was scratching lightly.

Shane sat down as Ryan pulled his arm back,just kinda staring at Ryan.

“Is the office mad that i didn’t come back?” Ryan shook his head. “Zach talked to-“ “of course he did. He’s behaving like my mother.”

Ryan just fiddled with his hands. For a few seconds,there was simply silence. Both knew what was going on. Neither knew how to come forward.

“I was thinking of going to the new IT movie.” Shane spoke. “Today might be the excuse for that.” Ryan simply just nodded.

“So uh..Ryan,you’re here for a reason. What is it?” Shane asked.

“Well,you know what it is.” Ryan spoke, “I’m assuming you know.”

Shane stared up,playing dumb. He really didn’t want to go through this with his heart in his throat. His veins were uncomfortably pumping harsher,asking to be relieved.

“Dude-come on.” Shane shrugged. “Your arm,show me it.” Ryan said out of nowhere.

Shane was taken aback. “Well that’s kinda rude.” Ryan has had enough and walked towards Shane sitting on the armchair. He grabbed at his left arm,pulling it forward as he stared. 

It was like his arm was better at the places Ryan’s fingertips touched. Ryan pulled his other hand up and ran his fingertip along the lines of Shane’s veins. Shane breathed harsh,he felt bliss.

“You..” Ryan had finally reached to his palm,twisting it and slowly locking their hands together.

Both men sighed in relief,as their veins had started to connect. Ryan’s was slowly becoming partly blue,as well as Shane’s. To resemble the organ,heart,itself. They watched as there was an R forming at Shane’s wrist,and an S forming at Ryan’s.

Ryan looked at Shane, “..are my soulmate.” Shane stared back,baffled.

“How could have we not known this?” Ryan asked simply, “It’s all you and your girlfriends.” Ryan smiled.

Both just kind of stared at each other,not knowing what came afterwards. Ryan slowly let go of Shane’s hand,the taller one whimpering at that.

Ryan grabbed his shoulders next and pinned him to his seat. Slowly crawling towards his lap Ryan just sat down.

Shane stared,breathless. He looked stunning. His hair,his beady little chocolate eyes.. his smile.. 

“This is kinda awkward.” Ryan finally spoke. “Well i didn’t expect you to sit on my lap either.” Shane tutted back. “You are really heavy.”

“Shut up Shane.” Ryan spoke before pressing his lips gently against the taller man,Shane melting against it.

It was a soft and delicate kiss,both felt unbelievable love and euphoria surrounding them. Their hands tangled on each other,their veins connecting at the end of their arms.

Ryan slowly pulled back,letting the two breathe. They were both flushed up,on their cheeks and ears.

“How long?” Ryan simply asked. Shane just cocked his eyebrow confused. “How long did you like me for?”

Shane huffed. “Well,i never came to terms with it. But since BFU season 2.” Ryan looked ecstatic.

“I guess you just found out?” Shane asked. Ryan shook his head.

“Not really. I guess i just wasn’t ready to accept myself fully and your arm wasn’t as shiny..” Ryan spoke, “i thought there was someone else.”

They stared at each other,lovingly. Shane felt a bit of sorrow,knowing he was gonna let on to his pain and let his arm sit like that if Ryan hadn’t come. When in fact he felt the same.

Ryan gently let his forehead rest against Shane’s. He pecked the others lips again as there was a sigh of relief from his mouth.

“Trying to live with this arm was impossible. Its like i’m in high school again not trying to jerk off in the middle of class.” Ryan spoke.

“It isn’t like that at all but i guess yeah.” Shane let out. It was really peaceful,their arms and their soft hug.

But Ryan had felt the need to change his position.

As Ryan shifted on Shane’s lap,he bit his lip. He was sitting directly on his dick.

You know,you can’t just fuck the first t- “oh my god- Shane- do you have a boner?” Shane shook his head. “I’m right aren’t i? You have a boner. Either that or you have your phone down your boxers.” Ryan moved his hips directly down to it,Shane burying his head in Ryan’s chest.

“Ryan- stop.” Shane let out. “Why? I’m tryna help.”

Shane slowly stood up as he held Ryan by his hips and threw him on the sofa.

“No- we were having very soft and cuddly cutesy time.” Shane said, “and its half hard. okay?”

Ryan chuckled. “Half hard..look,dumbass,you dont have to be shy. I’ve already seen you naked.” Shane shook his head. “You haven’t seen- my- my dick.”

Without missing a beat, “so let me see it.” Ryan spoke. Shane was taken aback.

“You know what,” Shane walked over to the sofa,sitting down between Ryan’s legs.

He pulled Ryan’s sweatpants down and off. “Woah hey- what are you doing-!” Shane shook his head, “you think i’m the only one stripping?”

Shane looked down at Ryan’s boxers,running his hand across it. “wow wow. looks like i wasn’t the one who got the real deal.”

Ryan looked flustered,he had his arm on his mouth and was breathing heavily. “You- you too.. take it off.” Shane had felt self conscious till now,as Ryan stared at him with his beady eyes.

He slowly pulled his boxers down his long legs,Ryan staring intently between his legs. He threw it away,moving between Ryan’s legs again.

“Do you- do you want to-“ Shane asked first. “No- not this time- i- well,i’m not ready.” Shane nodded,smiling softly as he pulled Ryan’s boxers down too. He was leaking with precum,and it was all blushed up.

Shane stared. This sight,he could only dream,and it was right in front of him.

“..your dick is cute.” Ryan started, “Shane,what the fuck?” Shane giggled, “well it looks like the fanart of you naked was almost spot on,you know usually they make dicks rea-“ “Shane,just shut up.” Ryan spoke as he moved his hips down to Shane’s.

“I’m trying to keep myself horny while you keep saying.. what ever you’re saying.” Shane smiled,lowly speaking, “Close your legs.” Ryan looked confused,but oddly complied. 

As Ryan did,Shane moved forward and stuck his dick between Ryan’s legs. Ryan shivered,looking down at Shane’s touching his own.

“Its..really warm.” Ryan spoke timidly.

Shane stared, “well- yeah.” He spoke. “I’m gonna move now.” He said,as he started moving his hips along. Ryan huffed,as waves of pleasure radiated along him.

Shane reached forward,grabbing at Ryan’s hips and snapping his onto him.

“Ahnn- shane-“ Ryan breathed. He sounds too-“Sha- ugh,shit-“ breathtaking.

“Ugh..” Shane grunted,running his skinny hands along Ryan’s stomach and up to his nipples. He flicked them lightly,giving Ryan a shiver. He lightly rubbed them around,getting more of a reaction from the smaller man.

”Shane..Sh- fuck.. i need to-“ Ryan tried to speak. “It’s okay,love. Go ahead.” Shane spoke,making Ryan let out a high pitched noise. Shane snapped his hips forward again,feeling himself build up as Ryan breathed harshly.

Ryan came earlier,followed by Shane shortly. They breathed against each other,as Ryan finally released his legs and let Shane lay between them. 

Ryan ran his hands along Shane’s hair,ruffling it with his fingers. “..I love you..” Ryan sleepily said.

Shane looked up,shocked but not complaining. “I love you too tiny man.” He looked down at their arms,which was a purple-ish red now. They were blooming blissfully as they held hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the start of the chapter i was like “ok i wanna make shane the bottom” and throughout i just realized i cant.

**Author's Note:**

> y’all....smut next chapter? jk jk....unless?


End file.
